


A Moment

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [41]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI AU, FFVI GT AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-23 18:11:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: He is home, but sometimes a reminder is needed





	A Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 18

Cabanela’s fingers tapped over the stone parapet. He picked out sand dunes in the distance before drawing closer to watch the mounted chocobo guards. It was warm stone under his fingertips not the cold metal he kept expecting. Only stone, Figaro’s stone.

He should go back in. The negotiations were heating up and he would have happily dived in while Alma’s exasperation grew as palpable as Jowd’s amusement. He should have seen it coming, prepared better for it. He’d been out of sorts since waking entangled in his sheets while the sensation of wires tightening around his wrists slowly faded. He hadn’t been able to shake the feeling of being watched. The meetings should have been ample distraction, until the walls seemed to close in and he was simultaneously too large and too small. Everything was pointlessly small, problems to merely be brushed aside with the power they—_he_ wielded. And their pain echoed through his mind, tormented maddened cries. Magic prickling like a fever over a body he couldn’t feel. He was spread too thin.

Alma’s hand squeezed his, both permission and a command to leave. Mere sand and stone surrounded him now. He should return.

He didn’t turn at the footfall behind him. He knew Jowd’s step anywhere. The arms wrapping around him were less expected. After a moment he leaned back, melting into his embrace, savouring the tickle of Jowd’s beard against his neck. Home. _This _was home.

“They’re going in circles,” Jowd finally said.

“I’ll paaay Alma back tonight.”

“Ready to go back?”

They were a stubborn lot and failing to see the benefits of a compromise to both sides, but he had spotted a plan of attack before… deep breath. Jowd’s arms were a steady grounding weight. Yes he was just about ready to run his own circle around them and free Alma, but one more moment.

Just one before returning by Jowd’s side with a lighter spring in his step.


End file.
